Lonely Rain
by SakuraiShikarinko
Summary: Namanya Akiko, dia dalah kenanganku dimasa lalu. Hujan yang deras diiringi petir yang menyambar ganas, aku diam menatapinya... "Oyasumi, Akiko..."


Title : Lonely Rain

Rate : T

Disclaimer : bukan punya saia, suer deh ^ ^v,,….. kalo punya saia pasti udah saya sesat-in,,… (hah?)

Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Family

Author by : SakuraiShikarinko

Warning : aneh, gaje buanget!, typo(mungkin?), OOC(banget!), kid!RafaelXmyOC! EYD tidak sesuai = =, pemasukan bahasa asing!, Bad ending~, dll… XD/ oh ya, sedikit saran… bagi para reader juga bisa membaca fic sambil mendengarkan lagunya Yuya Matsushita "Lonely rain", atau juga bisa, Greyson Chane "Slipping away"~… ^^

Disini coco Rafa umurnya masih muda lho~,,… thehehe TwT)/

**.**

**.**

**Lonely Rain**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat tidak untuk menodai sesuatu/ grup/ apapun itu yang asli darinya, ini hanya untuk sekedar memenuhi hasrat menulis dan jika ada yang keberatan dengan itu, silahkan menekan tombol 'back' yang berada pada atas kiri anda, ataupun anda bisa langsung men-'close' tap ini.**

**.**

Oh ya, saia gak terima **flame**, ok?

**.**

Yang **baca**,

happy **reading**, and **enjoy** please~,,… **;)**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" aku mendongakkan kepala, dan yang aku lihat adalah…

"Kau baru disini ya? Sakit apa?" gadis yang sebayaku, berambut coklat dengan panjang sepunggung menyapaku

"Eh, ah, cuma demam berdarah. Tidak terlalu parah sih" jawabku agak tergagap

"Hm, begitu ya" ucapnya singkat sambil ikut duduk diayunan sebelahku

Bunyi derit ayunan terdengar jelas disore hari ini, aku yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit karena terkena demam berdarah mau tidak mau harus rawat inap dulu dirumah sakit. Ibu yang sedang pergi berbelanja membeli beberapa kebutuhanku dengan ayah juga masih belum kembali.

Aku sedikit melirik kearah gadis itu, dia sedang memainkan ayunan sambil terseyum kearah taman rumah sakit yang bisa kubilang luas itu. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, mata gadis ini berwarna hijau daun cerah. Warna mata yang sangat jarang sekali aku lihat, jangankan melihat, mendengarnya saja aku tidak pernah. Beberapa saat aku terus memperhatikan matanya, tidak menyadari kalau sang empunya kini melirikku dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm, _dousta no_?" ia memiringkan kepala

"E-eh, ma-maaf, a-apa?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut campur aneh dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan, apa maksudnya? Dia bukan asli orang Indonesia ya?

"Ah, ma-maaf. Maksudku, ada apa?"

"Eh, i-itu, ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabku tergagap sebelum melanjutkan sambil menunduk, "wa-warna matamu, ba-bagus sekali. Belum pernah aku melihatnya" oke, jelas sekali kini wajahku pasti sudah memerah karena malu

"Oh, ini?" tunjuknya kearah matanya sambil tetap memasang senyumannya,

"Yah, ini memang asli aku dapatkan saat aku lahir. Banyak sih yang bilang kalau warna mataku ini cantik sekali, memangnya seperti itu ya?" tanyanya sambil kembali memainkan ayunannya

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, kepalaku langsung refleks mengangguk dengan cepat sambil terus menatapnya.

"Hehe, _arigato ne_~" lagi? Dia ini bicara apa sih?

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau ini bukan asli Indonesia ya?"

"Eh, ah, eto, a-ano, hehe… ketahuan ya?" jawabnya sambil menyengir salah tingkah, "Yah, aku memang bukan asli dari sini. Tapi karena ayahku yang orang Indo jadi aku tinggal disini, dan ibuku itu orang Jepang" jelasnya

"Owh…"

"Eh, oh iya, ngomong-ngomong…" dia mengeritkan kening sambil menatapku berlagak marah, aku yang melihatnya hanya menunjukkan wajah heran sedikit _sweatdrop_ "Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama!"

"Eh, ya-yang mana?" tanyaku tergagap karena tiba-tiba dia memajukan wajahnya kearahku

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh, i-itu… Rafael"

"Hm, Rafael? Nama yang bagus~!" pujinya sambil tersenyum, "Salam kenal, namaku Akiko!" serunya memperkenalkan diri sambil menyulurkan tangannya

"Eh, i-iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, A-Akiko…" jawabku sambil membelas uluran tangannya

"Hm! Hari ini kita berteman ya!"

"Eh, ah, i-iya"

**.**

Keesokan harinya, entah dari mana, tiba-tiba ia datang kekamar pasienku. Tapi sejujurnya, bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, hanya saja, dia memasuki kamarku lewat, JENDELA! Tolong garis bawahi itu. Kan lewat pintu juga bisa, haduh...

Dia melompat dari jendela lalu menghampiri meja di sampingku sambil membawakan setangkai bunga berwarna putih. Sepertinya bunga yang ia bawa itu bunga Lily.

"Eh, A-Akiko? Da-dari mana kau tahu aku aku dirawat dikamar ini?" tanyaku terkejut sambil menutup buku yang belum selasai aku baca

"Owh, itu…" ia menaruh bunga putih itu di vas bunga dimeja dekat jendela,

"Akukan memang sudah lama dirawat disini, dan aku tahu setiap seluk beluk tempat dan kamar pasien disini. Jadi kalau ada pasien baru aku pasti tau, hehe" jelasnya lalu menengok ke arahku sambil menyengir jahil.

"Eh, masa? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau disini?" untungnya, ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada disini, jadi aku bisa leluasa mengobrol dengannya. Atau mungkin aku sudah digoda habis-habisan oleh ibu.

"Um, sekitar lima tahun, mungkin." Jawabnya santai lalu mendaratkan kedua lengannya di kasurku bertopang dagu

"Hee?! Li-lima tahun?" kejutku refleks sedikit terlonjak

"Iya," jawabnya singkat dengan santai

"Me-memangnya kau sakit apa? Sampai-sampai kau sudah lima tahun dirawat disini?" tanyaku lagi sedikit gemetar kalau-kalau dia… akh! Mana ada sih sekarang yang begituan! Sadar Rafael, sadar…

"Huhm, itu…" ia berhenti bertopang dagu, raut wajahnya pun menjadi sedikit sedih. Apa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Eh, ke-kenapa? Ap-apa aku menanyakan hal yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak kok, aku…" dia menunduk memalingkan wajahnya

"….?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya menderita kanker hati, tidak sebegitu parah kok. Tapi karena itu, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena kondisi fisikku yang terlalu lemah. Ayah dan ibu juga, mereka terlalu sering bekerja untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakitku dan hanya sesekali menjengukku disini. Karena itu juga aku jadi sering mencari teman baru, keliling rumah sakit, menyapa pasien-pasien yang lain, dan juga membantu suster-suster yang butuh bantuan" ia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku senang kok!" dia kini menengok kearahku, "Karena ada kau, Rafael!"

"Eh, begitukah?" tanyaku malu-malu

"Hm! Karena jarang-jarang aku menemukan pasien anak-anak yang berumuran sama denganku, jadi, saat tahu kalau ada anak seumuran denganku kesini dan dirawat inap. Aku langsung senang, karena aku tidak akan kesepian lagi, hehe"

"Ah, begitu ya…" aku kini ikut tersenyum, entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin terus membuat gadis ini, ah tidak, Akiko terus tersenyum

"Oh ya, kau mau main tidak? Aku punya permainan bagus lho~!" tawarnya dengan riang

"Hm, boleh!"

"Ayo!"

**.**

Seminggu, setiap pagi dia selalu saja main kekamarku sambil membawa sesuatu seperti mainannya, kami bermain bersama dengan riang, kejar-kejaran, main bola, membantu suster yang butuh bantuan, menyapa pasien lainnya, dan kini orang tuaku pun sudah tahu kalau aku berteman baik dengan Akiko. Tapi….

**.**

"Hm…" aku membawa mataku menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan kamarku

"_Dimana dia?"_ tanyaku dalam hati, lalu bangun dari tempat tidurku meletakkan buku cerita yang belum selesai aku disana

Aku keluar kamar, tapi masih belum menemukannya. Gadis yang sedari tadi pagi aku tunggu-tunggu, sampai siang ini diapun masih belum datang seperti biasanya kemarku. Pertanyaanku, kemana dia? Tidak seperti biasanya begini.

Aku memakai sandalku lalu menelusuri seluruh isi koridor rumah sakit mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut coklat yang sangat aku rindukan setiap jamnya

"Akiko?" aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari manapun. Aku menoleh pada lagit siang yang hari ini kelihatan mendung,

"Hm, sepertinya akan hujan nih," simpulku pelan, namun aku tetap melangkahkan kaki mencari Akiko diseluruh rumah sakit, hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seperti gelak tawanya ataupun yang lainnya. Bahkan saat aku bertanya pada suster-suster yang aku temui dijalan mengatakan tidak melihatnya juga seharian ini.

"Hah, Akiko dimana kau?" helaku pasrah lelah mencari-carinya namun hasilnya tetap nihil, aku lalu kembali melirik kearah langit yang semakin gelap

"Lonely rain…" ya, itu adalah lagu yang Akiko nyanyikan dua hari yang lalu. Saat itu kami sedang bermain ular tangga bersama, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan langsung turun dengan deras sore itu. Dan saat kami sedang mengamati hujan yang turun deras, Akiko menyanyikan lagu itu, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti artinya namun aku bisa merasakan lagu itu ber-_genre_ 'lonely', seperti judulnya…

"Hah…"

Saat aku berniat kembali ke kamarku, aku melihat seorang dokter dengan beberapa susternya berlari melewatiku sambil menggiring sebuah kasur pasien. Mataku langsung melotot saat tahu siapa yang berada diatas kasur itu, ta-tapi, tidak mungkinkan?

"A-Akiko!" refleks aku langsung mengenjarnya, memastikan kembali apakah itu benar Akiko. Tapi aku berharap itu bukan dirinya.

"_Sebenarnya aku hanya menderita kanker hati, tidak sebegitu mengerikan kok. Tapi karena itu, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena kondisi fisikku yang terlalu lemah…"_, tiba-tiba kata-kata Akiko beberapa hari lalu langsung terngiang di kepalaku kembali. Yah, kondisi fisiknya memang lemah, walaupun itu tidak ia tunjukkan diluarnya, namun didalamnya itu pasti sangatlah rapuh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mengejar kembalinya kembali, dan kini aku melihatnya, Akiko, terbaring pucat dengan beberapa infus yang terpasang ditangannya.

"A- Akiko! Akiko bangun!" seruku sambil meneriaki namanya dengan tetap mengejarnya

"**Akiko!**", percuma! Ia tidak terbangun sama sekali, sampai diruang operasipun aku hanya bisa menyaksikannya dan menunggu sambil terus gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang terus berbalap turun membasahi tubuhku.

Beberapa menit berikutnya aku mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat, sepasang suami isteri berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sesampainya didepanku. Dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan, sambil menatap serius pria dan wanita paruh baya itu. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju operasi. Aku bisa mendengar sedikit-sedikit percakapan mereka

"_Racunnya sudah menyebar…"_

"_Operasi…"_

"_Tolong selamatkan anak kami…"_

"_Kemungkinannya hanya tigapuluh persen…"_

Eh, apa maksudnya itu? Apa mereka ini orang tua dari Akiko? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan '_Kemungkinannya hanya tigapuluh persen_'? Siapapun tolong beritahu aku!

Setelah dokter tadi pergi kembali masuk keruang operasi, wanita yang aku kira ibu Akiko itu melihatku yang sedang duduk dikursi tunggu dengan wajah bertanya.

"Maaf, apa kau yang bernama Rafael?" tanyanya lembut sambil menghampiriku

"Eh, y-ya, saya Rafael" jawabku cepat,

"Kami orang tua dari Akiko, dia sudah memberitahukan banyak sekali tentangmu. Terima kasih ya, sudah menemani Akiko setiap hari, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu" katanya lagi sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Eh, ti-tidak juga tante. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih" wanita itu hanya membalasku dengan senyuman

Tiga jam berlalu dan sekarang sedang turun hujan, kami hanya bisa menunggu sambil terus berharap bahwa operasi yang dijalani oleh Akiko berhasil, sementara itu ayah Akiko terus saja melangkah mondar mandir didepan pintu operasi dengan raut wajah sangat cemas. Kekhawatiran ayah memang begitu.

_Kreak…_

"DOKTER!"

"Dok bagaimana? Apakah operasinya berhasil?" tanya ibu Akiko langsung ketika dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"Bapak, ibu… kami sudah melakukan apa yang mampu kami lakukan…." Dokter itu melipat maskernya, lalu kembali menatap kedua orang tua Akiko lirih namun tajam.

"Maaf…"

_Jdaaar!_

Kilat mulai menyambar, bisa aku rasakan, sesuatu yang hangat langsung menelusuri kedua pipiku…

"Akiko…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saaaaaaaa…._

Suara deras hujan yang terus memasuki gendang telingaku terus saja terdengar. Baju dan celana hitam yang sedari tadi kukenakan terasa berat karena meresap banyak sekali air hujan sore itu.

Aku meratapi sebuah batu nisan yang dengan ukiran sebuah nama indah disitu, aku sedang menangis. Yah, mungkin kalian tidak melihatnya karena bercampur dengan air hujan yang ikut mengaliri wajahku. Rasanya seperti diterpa beribu-ribu puluhan paku tajam. Aku yang kala itu masih berumur sebelas tahun, tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan yang namanya 'kesedihan', tapi sepertinya, aku mulai mengerti apa itu 'kepiluan'.

Perasaan yang dulu ingin kukatakan padamu, sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah 'kata-kata'. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Bahkan kau belum sempat melihatku lagi yang terakhir kalinya, kenapa?. Tuhan, apa kau memang seperti itu?

"_Kimi no heya saigo ni deru yoru ni_…" lirik lagu pertama, aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat mendengar Akiko menyanyikannya dengan nada yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"_Futte ita ame wa setsuna no iro_

_Teisetsu ni omoeba omou hodo_

_Kono michi wa naze hanarete shimau?_"

Terus, aku menyanyikan lagu itu terus. Sekalipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku nyanyikan, namun bibirku terus memaksa untuk digerakkan.

"_Yume ga bokura no senaka osu tabi ni ai wa sono kage ni naru yo_

_Soba ni itai no ni ienai omoi wa_

_Tsuyogari?_

_Yasashisa?_"

"_Mamoritakute mamorenakute ame no naka de sakebu dake_

_Wasurenai yo kimi ni kitto aeru made_

_Kokoro ni furitsuzuku lonely rain_"

"_Omoide ga oosugite arukenai_

_Konna ni mo kimi wa boku no ichibu_

_Mirai yori kako ga hoshii nante_

_Boku wa mada kimi to ikite iru yo_"

"_Itsuka dareka wo aisu kurai nara_

_Mou ai nante iranai_

_Kurushimi to tomo ni kimi wo kanjiteru sore sae itoshii_"

"_Dare no sei de dare no tame ni boku wa koko de naku no darou_

_Miageta sora boku no hoho wo nurasu no wa_

_Hitomi ni okizaki no lonely rain_"

Aku meremas baju bawahku, entah kenapa sepertinya setelah lirik ini akan lebih menyakitkan

"_Yamanaide yamanaide nanimo kamo nagashite_

_Kou ichido mou ichido ano hibi ni kaeshite yo_

_Kizu tsuite kizu tsuketa kanashimi ga yurusu no nara_

_Kimi wo tada dakishimetai_"

Aku tak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh menyanyikan lagu ini dengan suara melengking namun mengandung nada menyedihkan. Membuatku ingin sekali berteriak…

"_Mamoritakute mamorenakute ame no naka de sakebu dake_

_Wasurenai yo kimi ni kitto aeru made_

_Kokoro ni furitsuzuku lonely rain_

_Kono mama furitsuzuku lonely rain…_"

Aku menarik nafas, lalu kembali menatap makam itu, nama 'Yamada Akiko' tertulis jelas dibatu nisan ini. Dan juga fotonya yang sedang tersenyum manis dikelilingi bunga-bunga mawar berwarna putih, terlihat sangat damai.

"_Oyasumi_… Akiko"

**.**

**.**

The end

**.**

**.**

— dousta no? : ada apa?

— arigato ne~ : terima kasih~

*sweatdrop : yah, ekspresi anime seperti itulah, hehe,,… ^ ^",,, tanyalah di mbah Google,,!

**.**

A/N : HUUEEEE~! Akhirnya, selesai juga fic one-shot ini! Ne, ne, ini fanfic one-shot dan sekaligus fic screenplay pertama saia lho~ (nari-narigaje), bagaimana bagaimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau malah hancur? Huahaha, gomen-gomen… biasa, author-nya aja error(jyah, malah buka aib)… XD

BTW, sebenarnya saia terinspirasi dari lagunya Yuya Matsushita, kakak saia#digamparmassal# yang juga berjudul sama dengan fic ini, "Lonely Rain". Jadi, apakah inti ceritanya tertangkap? Atau, tidak sama sekali? Aduh, gomen deh, gomen… pemula bu', pemula…. TTwTT)a

Oh ya, saia membuat fic ini dibantu dengan pembantu saia(ngelunjak) eh, salah, maksudnya jati diri saia yang laen*plak*, maksudnya sahabat(yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara) saia yang juga doyan ngetik fic… - w-)

Nah, sebagai reader yang baik, pasti selalu memberi review yang baik juga, jadi~… silahkan klik kotak ajaib yang ada dibawah ini ya~! XD

**.**

**.**

**See you next time~!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
